Überraschende Wendungen
by Sesheta
Summary: KindredBuffy. Willow hat Verwandte in Frisco


Überraschende Wendungen  
by Sesheta Rating: R für Gewalt Hinweise: x-over Kindred / Buffy / Angel; hauptsächlich tauchen nur Angel, Spike, Willow; Kindred alle Personen; du kannst dich in der Übersicht über die Serie informieren. (! Teils noch in Bearbeitung) und ich habe die englischen Clan-Namen übernommen, was kaum einen Unterschied macht. Declimer: mir gehören weder die Personen aus Kindred The Embracement / Clan der Vampire noch aus Buffy. Die Rechte liegen bei White Wolf und Josh Wenden (den jeweiligen Erfindern und Produktionsstudios)  
  
The following story is based on the world of "Kindred: The  
  
Embraced" created and owned by Spelling Entertainment and White Wolf and  
  
their corporate parts. The story is mine, but I'm borrowing their characters ****** Frisco Frank war froh endlich nach Hause gehen zu können. Der vergangene Tag hatte es in sich gehabt. Nicht nur, dass er für einen Kollegen eingesprungen war, und damit eine 24-Stunden Schicht geschoben hatte, nein bei ihm kündigte sich auch noch eine Grippe an. So setzte er sich in sein Auto und fuhr in Richtung seiner Wohnung davon. Er betrat den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für seine Etage.  
  
*Noch ein paar Minuten und ich liege endlich in meinem Bett.*  
  
Er war so müde, dass er fast an der Rückwand des Aufzugs lehnend, einschlief. Vom Stoppen des Aufzugs wurde er unangenehm aufgeschreckt.  
  
*Verdammt Frank, du schaffst es noch und schläfst im stehen ein.*  
  
Er trat heraus und ging zu seiner Wohnungstür und wollte sie aufschließen. Aber wider erwartend war die Tür nicht mehr abgeschlossen, sondern lehnte nur noch an. Frank war sofort hellwach und zog seine Waffe. Vorsichtig stiess er die Wohnungstür auf und trat ein. Seine Wohnung war ein Scheiterhaufen. Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig schlich er hinüber und auch hier stieß er mit einem schnellen Tritt die Tür auf. Und plötzlich schienen ihm zwei leuchtende, silberne Augen entgegen.  
  
*Nicht schon wieder.* dachte er sich noch, als ihm auch schon der Blutsverwandte mit seiner billigen Lederkluft entgegen flog. Frank stürzte sich zurück in den Flur um das Phosphorgewehr zu holen. Aber der Stiftzahn war ihm auf den Fersen. Frank war nur noch einen Schritt von der Gardarobe entfernt, als ihn der knurrende Blutsauger packte und in die gegenüberliegende Wand warf. Frank sah nur noch Sterne, aber er wand sich schleunigst um. Sein Angreifer stand schon wieder vor ihm und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus. Frank rollte sich aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone und versuchte, benommen wie er war, dem Angreifer in den Magen zu treten. Durch pures Glück gelang ihm dies auch und von der Wucht, die Frank hinein gelegt hatte, wurde der angreifende Blutsverwandte etwas zurück geworfen.  
  
Frank rappelte sich schnell auf und bewegte sich halb taumelnd zur Garderobe und holte die Phosphorpumbgun hervor. Als er sie auf den Angreifer richten wollte. Rammte ihn sein Gegner in die Wand und hielt Franks Hand mit der Waffe in einem eisernen Griff. Frank schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ die Waffe fallen. Er versuchte mit seinem Bein nach dem hinter ihm stehenden auszuschlagen, aber er verfehlte ihn. Daraufhin verpasste ihm sein Gegner einen kräftigen Schlag ans Kinn.  
  
Frank versuchte sich zu wehren aber so benommen wie er war, konnte er sich nicht wehren. Der Angreifer drehte den Cop um, so dass dieser nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und zog Franks Kopf zur Seite. Er beugte sich dicht über Franks Hals und sank seine langen Zähne genüsslich in den Hals des Sterblichen.  
  
Als Frank spürte wie die Zähne des Blutsverwandten immer näher und näher kamen, versuchte er sich krampfhaft gegen den Griff zu wehren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte wie die spitzen Zähne tief in seinen Hals eindrangen, und schrie vor Schmerz auf. Der Blutsverwandte wollte es für Frank so schmerzhaft wie möglich gestallten und so biss er immer und immer wieder in dessen Hals. Dabei biss er häufiger in das Gewebe um die Arterie und damit immer schön tief in das Muskelgewebe.  
  
Frank schrie immer wieder auf bis er heißer wurde. Niemand würde ihn hören, da der Blutsverwandte ihm den Mund zuhielt. Langsam bekam er Panik, da das Bild vor seinen Augen langsam verschwamm. Er verlor zu viel Blut. Aus den unzähligen Bisswunden an seinem Hals floss sein Lebenselixier und er konnte sich nicht gegen den Blutsverwandten wehren. In einem letzten Akt des Aufbegehrens, hob er sein Knie und stieß es seinen Gegner mit voller Wucht dorthin, wo es ihm richtig wehtun würde. Der Angreifer ließ von ihm ab um sank aufheulend auf die Knie. Frank rammte ihm sein Knie erneut mit größt möglichen Wucht unter das Kinn. Der Angreifer sackte benommen zu Boden.  
  
Frank stürzte sich auf die Phosphorgun und zielte auf den Angreifer. Dieser wollte schon auf Frank zustürzen, als Frank auch schon abdrückte.  
  
Dieser gab einen Schrei von sich und blieb dann regungslos am Boden liegen. Frank rappelte sich langsam auf die Beine und faste sich an den Hals. Die Wunden bluteten immer noch. Er taumelte zum Wäschekorb mit der frischen Wäsche, die er nicht mehr hatte wegpacken können und nahm sich ein Wischtuch, was er sich an den Hals presste. Frank stolperte dann zu dem auf den Couchtisch stehenden Telefon und wählt die Nummer von Julian Luna. Dieser hatte ihm seine Privatnummer schon vor einiger Zeit gegeben. Nach einigen Momenten wurde abgenommen.  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Julian, hier ist Frank Kohaneck." Frank der immer noch benommen und außer Atem war, musste erst einmal durchatmen.  
  
"Frank? Ist alles in Ordnung?" kam die nun beunruhigte Stimme über die Leitung.  
  
"Ging schon mal besser. Ich hatte eben Besuch von einem Blutsverwandten."  
  
"Was ist passier?"  
  
"Er hat meine Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt und mich dann angegriffen." "Bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Schläge, mein Schädel zerspringt auch gleich und ´ne Horde von Bisswunden an meinem Hals." Drang die anscheinend schwächer werdende Stimme an Julians Ohr.  
  
"Frank? Frank schlaf bloß nicht ein. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich bei dir sein. Hast du viel Blut verloren?" Julian wartete auf eine Antwort, bekam aber keine.  
  
"Frank?"  
  
"Ja?" kam die Schwache antwort.  
  
"Frank, hörst du mich?"  
  
"Ja. Tu ich. Ich bin so müde."  
  
"Frank bitte schlaf nicht ein. Drück etwas auf deine Wunden. Wir werden gleich bei dir sein." Julian geriet langsam in Panik. Er mochte den jungen Detektiv und machte sich große Sorgen.  
  
Als Cash Julians aufgeregte Worte vernahm, war er schleunigst in die Bibliothek zu ihm gelaufen. Er hatte geradeso mitbekommen, was passiert war, als er Julian auch schon ein Zeichen gab, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er den Wagen holen würde. Er rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer und rief Lorraina zu sich und erklärte ihr die Situation.  
  
Julian war mittlerweile bei ihnen angekommen und sprang in die Limosiene. Sie fuhren mit rasantem Tempo zu Franks Wohnung.  
  
Innerhalb von 15 Minuten hatten sie es geschafft. Sie stürmten hinauf zu seiner Wohnung. Und stürzten mit gezogenen Waffen durch die Tür. Als sie sich überzeugt hatten, dass kein weiterer Angreifer in der Nähe war, trat Julian rasch zur Couch, auf der Frank bewusstlos lag. Julian ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Er hatte schon beim Eintreten gehört, dass Frank am Leben war, aber sein Puls schien schwach zu sein. So rüttelte leicht an Franks Schulter. "Frank?" Als dieser nicht antwortete, versuchte er es etwas nachdrücklicher. "Frank. Frank wach auf." Nun fing er an sich leicht zu bewegen. Als Frank den Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, konnte Julian die immer noch leicht blutenden Bisswunden erkennen.  
  
"Frank, erschreck bitte nicht, aber ich werde die Wunden an deinem Hals schließen."  
  
"Ok." Antwortete Frank schwach und benommen. Julian beugte sich tiefer über Franks Hals und leckte ihm langsam über die Bisswunden. Diese schlossen sich in Sekundenbruchteilen vor seinen Augen. Dann richtete er sich wieder einwenig auf und blickte kurz in Franks Augen, daraufhin wand er sich an Cash er mit Lorraina den Toten angesehen hatte.  
  
"Cash? Wer ist er?"  
  
"Ich kenne ihn nicht Julian. Aber er war ein Brujah."  
  
"Lass ihn wegbringen und dann sag Cameron bescheid, dass ich ihn sehen will. Lorraina kannst du bitte ein paar Sachen für Frank zusammen packen, er wird ab jetzt auf dem Anwesen wohnen."  
  
"Schon unterwegs." Sie eilte in das Schlafzimmer um einige Kleidungsstücke und andere Dinge zusammen zu backen. Derweil ging Julian in die Küche um etwas Orangensaft für Frank zu holen. Wieder bei Frank angekommen, hob er dessen Kopf an und flösste ihm den Saft ein.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich Frank?"  
  
"Ging schon mal besser."  
  
"Frank, du wirst in der nächsten Zeit unter meinem Dach leben, dort bist du auf jeden Fall sicherer als hier."  
  
"Wer war der Kerl?"  
  
"Dass weis ich nicht, aber er war ein Brujah."  
  
"Oh nicht doch die schon wieder." Julian musste über den genervten Ausdruck auf Frank Gesicht lachen.  
  
"Julian ist es wirklich nötig, dass ich bei dir wohnen muss?"  
  
"JA, ist es. Und nun komm du brauchst Schlaf. Cash?"  
  
"Ja Julian. Lorraina kann euch zurück bringen. Ich warte auf die Jungs um hier alles zu regeln."  
  
"Ok. Lorraina." Cash lächelte den geschwächten Detektiv aufmunternd an und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Wir sehen uns später Frank. Und mach, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst."  
  
"Werd` ich Cash." Gab dieser zurück und lächelte ihn leicht benommen an.  
  
Trotz Franks anfänglichen Hass auf die Blutsverwandten, hatte sich zwischen Julian, Cash und ihm, doch so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Besonders in der letzten Zeit schienen sich Cash und Frank öfters zu Treffen. Sie hatten her raus gefunden, dass sie einige Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Julian war schon geneigt die beiden zu fragen, ob Cash nicht Frank bekehren wolle, hatte es aber bisher unterlassen.  
  
Cash geleitete die drei zur Limosiene und wartete auf die Anderen. Sunnydale Willow befand sich gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Da Buffy die meiste Zeit mir Riely verbrachte, Anja und Xander ständig nur mit ihrem Liebesleben beschäftigt waren und Giles sie eigentlich auch nicht brauchte, war Willow ziemlich einsam. Willows Beziehung zu Tara, wenn man es so nennen konnte, war schon nach etwa einer Woche beendet. Willow hatte herausgefunden, dass Tara ihr ihre Kräfte rauben wollte.  
  
Als sie ertappt wurde, floh sie schnell aus der Stadt. Also waren die einzige Abwechslung in Willow tristem Alltag, die Telephonate mit Angel und Cordelia, zu denen sie über die Jahre  
  
Kontakt gehalten hatte, und die Treffen mit Spike.  
  
Es stellte sich schnell nach seinem Erscheinen in Giles Haus herraus, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden. Und sie hatten beide etwas gemeinsam. Die Einsamkeit.  
  
Als Spike sich nun vor einer Weile ein Apartment gemietet hatte, trafen er und Willow sich immer dort zu Videoabenden. Spike hatte schnell gemerkt, dass ihre sogenannten Freunde  
  
absolut keine Zeit für ihre 'beste Freundin' erübrigen konnten oder wollten. Für sie war es selbstverständlich, dass sie da war, wenn sie gebraucht wurde.  
  
Deshalb hatte er sie vor 2 Wochen gebeten, bei ihm einzuziehen. Da Buffy sowieso nie da war, was sollte sie dann dort? Willow hatte also freudig angenommen.  
  
Vor 6 Tagen, hatten sie dann Willows Sachen auch ihrer Studentenbude geholt und in ihr neues Zuhause gebracht.  
  
Jetzt waren die beiden auf dem Weg zum Haus von Willows Eltern. Sie wollten noch einige Dinge aus Willows Zimmer hohlen, die sie mit in ihr neues Zimmer mitnehmen wollte.  
  
Sie waren nur noch etwa 100 m von dem Haus entfernt, als Spike Willow am Arm faßte und damit am weitergehen hinderte. Willow warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Spike sah sie eigenartig an. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht, Red? Ich rieche Blut, Unmengen von Blut."  
  
Willow hatte damit nicht gerechnet und erschrak deshalb ein Wenig bei dem Gedanken.  
  
"Wo?" fragte sie mit flüsternder Stimme. Spike drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung, aus der der starke Blutgeruch kam.  
  
Zu Willows Entsetzen, blieb er vor dem Haus der Rosenbergs stehen und sah Willow mit ungerührter Miene an.  
  
Willow wollte schon zur Tür stürmen, als Spike sie zurück hielt.  
  
"Laß mich gehen. Ich bezweifle, dass du das sehen willst."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Im Haus ist kein lebendes Wesen. Ich würde das hören. Und es richt stark nach Blut.  
  
Menschlichem Blut. Und nach Tod."  
  
"Spike?" kam Willows unsichere Frage. Er nahm sie kurz in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er trat ein und folgte dem Blutgeruch.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer fand er eine tote Frau. Sie war regelrecht zerfetz worden. Der ganze Boden war mit Blut gedränkt. Überall lagen Körper- und Organteile verstreut.  
  
"Godess!" schrie Willow auf, als sie dieses Bild des Grauens vor sich sah. Spike drehte sich blitzschnell herum und packte Willow um sie weg zu bringen.  
  
"Mum?" Damit war Spike auch klar, um wen es sich bei der Toten handelte. Sie war Sheila Rosenberg, Willows Mutter.  
  
"Willow? Willow sieh mich bitte an. Komm schon pet." redete er immer wieder mit nachdruck auf Willow ein. Doch alles, was Willow tun konnte, was sich immer enger an Spike zu klammern.  
  
Spike hielt die schluchzende junge Frau in seinen Armen und versuchte sie durch schnurrende und gurrende Laute zu beruhigen.  
  
"Willow? Kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen?"  
  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte sie, während sie sich noch enger an ihn klammerte.  
  
"Ich will mich schnell in der oberen Etage umsehen."  
  
"Spike, glaubst du mein Vater ist dort?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber versprich mir, dass du genau hier an dieser Stelle bleiben wirst." "Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht will, dass du das mit ansehen musst. Bitte."  
  
"Ok. Ich bleibe hier sitzen."  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da, luv."  
  
Damit ließ Spike sie los und ging die Treppe hinauf. Im Schlafzimmer fand er, wie er annahm, Willows Vater. Er befand sich im selben Zustand wie seine Frau. Spike verließ den Raum wieder und sah sich auch in den anderen Räumen um. Danach ging er wieder nach unten und sah sich dort die anderen Zimmer an. Als er nicht 'ungewöhnlichen' fand, ging er zu Willow zurück.  
  
"Willow, willst du die Cops rufen?" sie sah ihn mit ihren großen verweinten Augen an und schluchzte wieder.  
  
"Müssen wir ja wohl. Aber es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir dich raushalten würen. Ich meine, du hast keinen Pass und so."  
  
"Da irrst du dich. Ich habe gültige Papiere, was glaubst du wie ich sonst das Apartment mieten könnte? Ich rufe an, gibst du mir bitte dein Handy?" Willow reichte es ihm wortlos und er rief die Polizei an.  
  
Diese waren nach etwa 10 Minuten da. Ihnen wurden einige Fragen gestellt und sie wurden gebeten, ihre Aussagen am nächsten Tag zu unterschreiben. Danach konnten sie gehen.  
  
Spike brachte die völlig verstörte Willow auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause und steckte sie ins Bett. Er wusste, dass sie unter Schock stand. Er legte sich bis sie eingeschlafen war neben sie.  
  
Als sie endlich schlief, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und rief Angel an.  
  
*Angel Investigation, wir helfen den Hi..."  
  
"Ich bin es Sir." unterbrach ihn Spike.  
  
"Spike? Was ist los?"  
  
"Willow und ich sind vorhin zum Haus ihrer Eltern gegangen, um einige ihrer Dinge abzuholen. Als wir dort ankamen, konnte ich schon Unmengen von Blut richen.  
  
Im Haus fand ich dann schließlich Red's Eltern. Sie wurden förmlich in Stücke zerlegt."  
  
"Wie geht es Willow?" fragte Angel besorgt.  
  
"Sie hat einen Schock. Sie ist mir ins Haus gefolgt und konnte kurz ihre Mutter sehen.  
  
Danach habe ich sie kurz in der Diele gelassen und das Haus durchsucht. Nach dem Trara mit den Cops hab ich sie dann wieder in unser Apartment gebracht."  
  
"Hast du eine Idee wer dass gewesen sein könnte?"  
  
"Nein Angel, nicht die geringste." Beide schwiegen einige Momente, bevor Angel weiter sprach.  
  
"Hast du den anderen schon bescheid gegeben?"  
  
"Nein, erstens war noch keine Zeit dafür, und zweitens möchte ich verhindern gepfählt zu werden. So schnell sie Jägerin ihre falschen Schlüsse zieht, kann man gar nicht reagieren."  
  
"Ich sehe, sie ist nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass Willow bei dir wohnt."  
  
"Nein, sie sieht es lieber, wenn Red den ganzen Tag in der Studentenbude rumhängt und sich zu Tode langweilt. Alle ihrer sogenannten Freunde haben ja keine Zeit für sie."  
  
"Soll ich zu euch kommen?"  
  
"Ich weis es nicht. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe mit ihr brauchen." "Ok. Aber ich denke, du meinst ehr Hilfe mit den Anderen, oder?"  
  
"Ok, ok, du hast mich ertappt. Wann wirst du hier sein?"  
  
"Ich werde Cordy und Wes bescheidgeben und dann nach Sunnydale kommen. Ich denke, ich werde vor Sonnenaufgang da sein."  
  
"Ok, aber beeil dich."  
  
"Werde ich."  
  
Damit legten beide auf. Frisco - Anwesen des Prinzen der Stadt  
  
Frank erwachte langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Er stöhnte auf. *Oh Mann, vor welche Wand bin ich gelaufen?* Frank war so grogie, dass er erst mal liegen blieb, bis sich die tanzenden Sterne vor seinen Augen etwas beruhigten, aber sehen konnte er trotzdem nichts. Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas an seiner Schulter und er schreckte auf.  
  
"Frank, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin es nur, Cash."  
  
"Cash? Wo bin ich?" Fragte Frank immer noch benommen und er konnte Cash immer noch nicht sehen. *Was ist nur los? Warum kann ich nichts sehen?* "Du bist in Julians Haus. Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Als wäre ich von einem Truck überfahren worden." Sagte er mit geschwächter Stimme. Cash hatte schon bemerkt, wie unfokussiert Franks Blick war.  
  
"Frank, kannst du mich sehen?" Dieser stöhnte erneut auf und drehte sich auf die Seite um Cash anblicken zu können. Aber auch so sah er nur verschwommene, sich bewegende Bilder vor seinen Augen tanzen. Cash legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Versuch dich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren." Stöhnend erwiderte Frank  
  
"Klappt nicht. Ich sehe nur helle Flecken. vor meinen Augen tanzen. Ich kann nicht mal sagen wo du genau bist." "Bleib ruhig liegen. Ich werde Julian holen." Damit stürzte der Blutsverwandte mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Zimmer und in Julians Räume. Der Prinz ruhte zu dieser Zeit. Cash trat leise näher, um den Ventrue nicht auf zu schrecken.  
  
"Julian? Julian wach auf." Der Ventrue-Prinz schlug plötzlich seine Augen auf und sah Cash fragend an.  
  
"Was ist Cash?"  
  
"Es geht um Frank. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Er sagt, er kann nichts sehen, es wäre, als würden helle Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzen. Er kann nicht einmal Konturen ausmachen."  
  
"Ok. Ich sehe nach ihm, würdest du bitte Daedalus holen? Er wird sicher wissen, wie Frank geholfen werden kann."  
  
"Schon auf dem Weg." Julian sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte seinen Morgenmantel und raste zu Frank. Dort angekommen kniete er sich vor Frank nieder.  
  
"Frank?"  
  
"Julian? Was ist los? Warum kann ich nichts sehen?"  
  
"Das weis ich auch noch nicht, aber wir werden es schon raus finden. Beruhigt dich erst mal."  
  
Frank verstand nicht was mit ihm passierte und er war dabei immer mehr in Panik zu verfallen. Cash hatte ihn vor wenigen Minuten verlassen. Er war Hilflos und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Plötzlich war jemand neben ihm und legte ihm beruhigen die Hand auf die Schulter. "Frank?" es war Julian. "Julian? Was ist los? Warum kann ich nichts sehen?" fragte Frank panisch und versuchte nach Julians Hand zu greifen. Aber seine Orientierung und seine Sinne waren völlig aus dem Ruder geraten, so dass Julian seine Hand ergriff. "Das weis ich auch noch nicht aber wir werden es schon raus finden. Beruhigt dich erstmal." Julian strich mit seiner anderen Hand einige Strähnen Haar aus Franks Stirn.  
  
"Schließ deine Augen, vielleicht hilft es." Frank tat dies auch. Julian wand sich zur Tür um, als er Cash und Daedalus näher kommen hörte. Der alte Nosferatu trat zu Julian und Frank? "Frank?" Frank öffnete die Augen als er Daedalus hörte, konnte ihn allerdings nicht sehen. "Daedalus?" "Ja ich bin es. Ich werde dich kurz untersuchen um festzustellen was mit dir passiert."  
  
"Ok." Antwortete Frank benommen. Julian trat zu Cash und beide verließen den Raum um sich zu unterhalten. "Cash, weist du was passiert sein könnte?"  
  
"Nein. Ich hab die ganze Zeit vor seinem Zimmer gestanden oder war direkt bei ihm. Niemand war außer uns in seiner Nähe. Ich hoffe nur, dass Daedalus ihm helfen kann." Julian lächelte ihn auf munternd an. "Das hoffe ich auch, Cash. Hast du jemals daran gedacht Frank zu bekehren?" Cash sah ihn bestürzt an.  
  
"Julian? Was soll diese Frage?"  
  
"Cash, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sich Frank mittlerweile ziemlich gut mit den Gangrel versteht und mit dir besonders. Er ist für deinen Clan geschaffen." "Aber,.. ich dachte immer du wolltest ihn für die Ventrue. Er versteht sich doch auch gut mit deinem Clan." "Es würde nie klappe, so gerne ich ihn auch bekehren würde. Er ist rastlos und ein Kämpfer. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit mit deinem Clan. Und du musst auch bedenken, dass er, wenn ich ihn bekehren würde, mit Sonny arbeiten müsste. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Sonny sein Primogen wäre. Das würde nicht klappen. Und euer Clan hat einige Verluste erdulden müssen. Ich gebe dir die Erlaubnis ihn zu bekehren, wenn er es will. Du solltest bei Gelegenheit mit ihm reden." "Du weist, dass ich noch nie jemanden bekehrt habe. Und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du bei diesem Gespräch dabei wärst. Als unser Freund und nicht unbedingt als Prinz." "Ich weis was du meinst und ich werde dabei sein. Wenn du willst kann ich auch dabei sein, wenn du ihn Bekehrst, wenn es leichter für dich ist." "Ich glaube es wäre einfacher. Aber ich habe nicht vor ihn, wenn er einwilligt, so zu bekehren wie Steve Ray mich." "Was meinst du? Du hast nie über deine Bekehrung gesprochen."  
  
"Sagen wir mal, ich bin nicht unbedingt aus freien Stücken zu den Blutsverwandten gekommen."  
  
"Hat er dich gegen deinen Willen bekehrt? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Julian bemerkte, dass das Thema nicht unbedingt einfach für Cash war und er fragte sich, was sein früherer Leibwächter und Freund ihm angetan haben mochte. "Ich denke es ist eine Sache der Auslegung."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Steve braucht Kämpfer. Es war die Zeit, als die Clankriege auf dem Höhepunkt waren. Ich befand mich in einer Bar und war gerade aus der Armee ausgetreten. Es war 1952. Steve packte mich vor der Bar und schleppte mich in eine düstere Seitenstraße. Dort biss er mich und drang soviel von meinem Blut, dass ich fast bewusstlos war. Dann fragte er mich ob ich leben oder sterben wolle. Ich kann mich eigentlich nicht mehr erinnern was ich damals antwortete. Ich spürte wie er nochmals, aber tiefer in meinen Hals biss und weiter drank. Plötzlich floss irgend etwas dickflüssiges meine Kehle herab. Danach kann ich mich erst wieder daran erinnern in einem alten verlassenen Lagerhaus aufgewacht zu sein. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich die Quallen der Veränderung damals durchstand. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir passierte und wo ich war. Ich war ungefähr 3 Tage dort. Hatte versucht auszubrechen aber ich war mittlerweile so schwach, dass ich mich nicht einmal mehr aufsetzen konnte. Dann kam Steve irgendwann am 3. Tag und flößte mir wieder Blut ein. Er sagte mir kurz und knapp was ich bin und was unsere Gesetze sind und dass er mich irgendwann hohlen würde. Dann verschwand er und ich habe ihn bis 1967 nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich hab ich kaum Blutsverwandte gesehen." Cash endete und sah Julian an. Der wiederum sah ihn bestürzt an. "Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Du bist `67 in Archons Haushalt gekommen. Hast du dich deshalb so gegen uns gewehrt?"  
  
"Ja unter anderem. Steve hatte mir nicht unbedingt einen Gefallen erwiesen. Und ich hab euch auf eine Stufe mit ihm gestellt. Als ich euch später wieder verließ wollte ich eigentlich einen Schlussstrich unter die Sache ziehen. Du hattest mir von deiner Bekehrung erzählt und ich tat es damit ab, dass die Gangrel immer so bekehren. Ich entschloss mich das nie jemanden anzutun." "Und dann musstest du Stevies Platz als Primogen und Bodyguard einnehmen und trafst Sasha."  
  
"Ja." In diesem Moment trat Daedalus aus dem Raum.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte Julian. "Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, denke ich. Ich werde ihm noch einen Trank bereiten, so dass die Heilung schneller abgeschlossen sein wird."  
  
"Was fehlt ihm?" fragte Cash.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, hat er starke Gehirnerschütterung. Er hat eine ganzschöne Platzwunde an der Schläfe, wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt. Dann hat er auch eine Meng Blut durch die vielen Bisse verloren und sein Blutdruck ist zu schwach. Alles in Allem hat er Brujha ihn ganz schön zugerichtet. Dazu kommt noch, dass er eine 24 Stunden Schicht auf dem Revier hatte und in den letzten Wochen so gut wie nicht geschlafen und gegessen hat. Er ist ziemlich erschöpft und brauch Ruhe." Endete Daedalus. "Also werden wir ihn unter Kontrolle halten und etwas bemuttern müssen. Ich denke wir sollten ihm was zu essen geben bevor er wieder einschläft." "Ich bin deiner Meinung Julian. Aber wir werden ihn in seiner jetzigen Verfassung ehr füttern müssen. Und eine Suppe oder so muss reichen. Ich bezweifle, dass er im Moment mehr vertragen kann. Dann sollte noch jemand bei ihm bleiben und ihn von Zeit zu Zeit wecken. Ich werde jetzt den Trank zubereiten. Das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen." "Dann gehe ich runter und hole etwas Suppe."  
  
"Tu das Cash. Ich werde solange bei ihm bleiben." Damit gingen alle. Julian setzte sich auf die Kante von Franks Bett. "Julian?" "Ja. Woher weist du, dass ich es bin?" fragte dieser verwundert. "Dein After-Shave. Ihr richt alle anders." Darüber musste Julian lachen. "Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" "Hilflos wie ein Baby. Keine Ahnung. Mir tut alles weh und ich mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde gerade ein Krieg in ihm toben." "Daedalus bereitet einen Drank zu, damit du schneller heilst. Und du wirst erst einmal was Essen, bevor du weiter schlafen kannst." Sagte Julian mit strengerer Stimme um keine Widerrede zu dulden. "Ich glaube, dass ist keine gute Idee." "Du musst etwas essen Frank." "Nein. Schon bei dem Gedanken wird mir übel." "Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?" "Ich glaube in der ersten Schicht. Keine Ahnung." "In? Du hast 24 Stunden Dienst gehabt und hast also seit etwa 20 oder 22 Stunden, den Überfall in deiner Wohnung mitgerechnet, nichts gegessen. Frank ich mag zwar seit fast 130 Jahren tot sein, aber ich weis, dass dein Körper das nicht aushält. Nach deinen Schichten kommst du meistens ins Haven und hängst mit Cashs Leuten rum. Mehr als ein paar Erdnüsse und Salzstangen hab ich dich nicht essen sehen. Wie lange geht das schon so?" "Julian ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen." "Frank. Ich glaube dass ich genau der Punkt. Du brauchst vielleicht jemand der auf dich aufpasst und sich um dich kümmert. Deine Frau ist seit 4 Jahren tot. Und ich glaube du hast außer ihr keine andere Familie, oder?" "Doch. Aber ich habe sie seit Tess Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen. Sie blieb nach Tess Selbstmord noch 3 Wochen bei mir und half mir. Aber auch sie musste irgendwann wieder zu ihrem eigenen Leben zurück." "Wen meinst du?" "Meine große Schwester." "Ich wusste nicht, dass du Geschwister hast." "Hab ich auch nicht. Karen hat mich nach dem Tod meiner Familie aufgenommen." "Ich habe zwar Erkundigungen über dich eingeholt, aber ich konnte kaum welche finden die zwischen dem Unfall und deiner Zeit auf der Akademie lagen." "Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich. Karen hat mich mit durch die Welt geschleift und auf mich aufgepasst wie ein Lux." Darüber musste er lächeln.  
  
"Ich vermisse sie unheimlich. Aber ich will nicht in ihrem Leben rumpfuschen. Seit ich hier anfing und dann auf euch stieß." er sprach nicht weiter, aber Julian verstand. "Du willst sie nicht in Gefahr bringen." "Ja." In diesem Moment betrat Cash mit der Suppe den Raum. "So Frank, wer von uns soll dich füttern?" fragte der Gangrel Primogen verschmitzten lächeln. "Alles nur kein Essen." Stöhnte Frank und rollte sich auf die Seite. "So übel war mit seit Alexandras." Er brach wiederum ab aber die beiden Blutsverwandten hatten ihn gehört. "Seit wann?" fragte Julian. Cash hatte das Tablett abgestellt und sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes gesetzt und streichelte Frank aufmunternd und beruhigend den Rücken. "Frank?" fragte Cash. "Alexandra wollte dass ich ihr Blut koste." "Und du hast es getan?" "Ja. Keinen Schimmer warum. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern. Ich war fast wie in Trance." Cash und Julian sahen sich an, ließen dass Thema aber fallen. Julian wand sich wieder Frank zu. "Komm du musst jetzt essen. Cash?" "Schon da." Sagte dieser und holte das Tablett, während Julian Frank aufrichtete. Gemeinsam flößten sie ihm die Suppe ein, auch wenn Frank versuchte sich Anfangs zu wehren. Nach dem er den Teller geleert hatte, fragte ihn Julian ob er eine Dusche oder ein Bad nehmen wolle. "Ich kann nicht sehen. Da könnte ich auch gleich von der Golden Gate springen." Die Blutsverwandten mussten darüber grinsen. "Komm wir helfen dir." Sagte Cash. Julian trug Frank ins Bad, wo sie ihn entkleideten. Dann setzten die Beiden ihn in die Wanne und halfen ihm, als er sich wusch. Nach der ganzen Aktion war Frank fix und fertig und war froh wieder im Bett zu sein. Sein Kopf schmerzte seit dem Essen nicht mehr so start und er fühlte sich nach dem Bad auch wohler. Die drei unterhielten sich noch etwas und Frank fing an einzuschlafen. Aber nun kam auch Daedalus mit dem Drank zurück. Diesen flößten sie ihm ein Cash nahm seinen Platz an Franks bett ein, da er ihn die Restliche Nacht bewachen würde. Julian und Daedalus zogen sich zu ihrer Ruhe in ihre Gemächer bzw. die Katakomben zurück. Cash machte es sich auf dem kleinen Sofa, dass er zu Franks Bett herübergezogen hatte gemütlich und lass eines seiner Bücher, bis er in einen sehr leichten Dämmerschlaf fiel.  
  
Wie Angel es versprochen hatte, war er vor Sonnenaufgang angekommen. Spike ließ ihn ein. "Hallo Angel. Komm rein." Begrüßte er ihn. Angel sah Spike nur verwundert an und trat dann ein. Sie setzten sich. "Spike? Du sprichst mich selten mit meinem Namen an. Was ist los? Vom offensichtlichen mal abgesehen." "Ich weiß nicht genau. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich konnte in dem Haus nichts wahernehmen. Ich hätte doch riechen müssen, wer der Täter war." "Wie lange waren Willows Eltern schon tot?" Spike, der bis jetzt Angels Blick gemieden hatte, sah ihm jetzt in die Augen. "Ich denke seit letzter Nacht, also etwa 1 Tag." "Und du hast nichts an den Leichen riechen können?" "Nein. Die Körper waren aus geweidet und zerfetzt. Überall lagen Fleisch- und Organteile. Das ganze Haus roch nur nach Blut und Tod." "Ok." Beide machten erstmal eine Pause bis Angel sich nach einigen Minuten wieder an Spike wand. "Wie geht es ihr?" "Nicht so gut, denke ich. Sie schläft ziemlich unruhig und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Alp." weiter kam er nicht, da Willow´s schrei sie aufspringen ließ. Beide ranten zu ihr.  
  
In der nächsten halben Stunde trösteten und beruhigten die beiden Willow. Am Abend des nächsten Tages hatte sich Willow einigermaßen gefangen und so machten sich die 3 bei Sonnenuntergang auf den Weg zur Polizei damit Willow und Spike ihre Aussagen unterschreiben konnten. Auf dem Heimweg lief ihnen Mr. Spander, der Anwalt und Notar von Willows Eltern über den Weg. "Ms. Rosenberg. Ich möchte ihnen mein aufrichtiges Beileid zu ihrem Verlust mitteilen." "Ich danke ihnen Mr. Spander. Ich weis es zu schätzen." Willows Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und Angel legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie leicht zur Aufmunterung. "Ms Rosenberg, ich möchte sie eigentlich auch nicht damit belasten, aber im Testament ihrer Eltern wurde fest gehalten, dass die Verlesung innerhalb von 3 Tagen nach ihrem Tod abgehalten werden muss." "Ist ok, Mr. Spander. Wäre es möglich den Termin an einem Abend sagen wir gegen 18.00 Uhr zu legen?" "Ja, natürlich ist das möglich. Ist es ihnen Übermorgen Abend recht?" "Ja, danke." Antwortete Willow betrübt. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung begaben sich die 3 wieder nach Hause. +++++  
  
Frisco Julian wurde am nächsten Morgen um etwa 8.30 Uhr von Jonathan geweckt, als dieser an die Tür klopfte. "Herein." Daraufhin trat Jonathan ein. "Entschuldige bitte Julian, aber du hast einen anscheinend dringenden Anruf." "Ist schon gut, Jonathan. Wer ist es?" "Ein Anwalt namens Spander aus Sunnydale." "Ist da nicht der Höllenschlund? Weshalb sollte mich ein Anwalt von dort anrufen?" fragte er mehr sich selbst als seinen Blutsbruder. "Es scheint, als ob es um eine Testamentseröffnung geht." "Ok." "Das Gespräch ist auf Leitung 4." "Danke Jonathan." Dieser verließ den Raum und Julian griff zum Telephon. "Luna." "Mr. Julian Luna?" "Ja. Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. Spander?" "Es hat in der letzten Nacht ein bedauerliches Verbrechen gegeben und da sie der letzte lebende Verwandte von August Octavio Luna sind, gehen dessen Ansprüche des Testaments der Verstorbenen auf sie über." "Wessen Testament?" "Oh verzeihen sie bitte. Mr. und Mrs. Rosenberg wurden in der vorletzten Nacht ermordet aufgefunden. Mrs. Sheila Rosenberg war das uneheliche Kind von Mr. August Luna, wie es aus den Geburtsurkunden hervorgeht. Weiterhin wurde im Testament festgelegt, dass dessen Verlesung innerhalb von 3 Tagen nach dem Tot meiner Klienten stattfinden muss. Ms. Rosenberg hat einen Termin für morgen Abend 18.00 Uhr vorgeschlagen." Julian war erst einmal wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sein Enkel hatte eine uneheliche Tochter und er wusste davon. Dann bemerkte er plötzlich, dass dieser Mr. Spander etwas von einer Ms. Rosenberg erwähnt hatte. "Ms. Rosenberg?" fragte Julian. "Ja. Sie ist die 19 jährige Tochter der Verstorbenen. Werden sie zur Testamentseröffnung kommen Mr. Luna?" "Ja, ich werde versuchen zu kommen." Die beiden unterhielten sich noch kurz und Julian notierte die Adresse des Anwaltsbüros. Danach machte sich Julian fertig für den Tag und ging nach unten um sich mit Jonathan und Daedalus zu unterhalten.  
  
Frank erwachte eine Stunde später. 'Wo bin ich bloß?' fragte er sich. Frank ließ darauf noch etwas benommen seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, bis sein Blick auf Cash zum Ruhen kam. Dieser schien friedlich auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Auf seiner Brust lag immer noch das Buch was er zuvor gelesen hatte. Franks Gedanken hatten sich nach einigen Momenten geklärt. Er was wach und er konnte sich endlich daran erinnern, wo er sich befand und was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war. Der Kampf mit dem Blutsverwandten war das erste, an das er sich nur allzu lebhaft erinnerte. Dann der Biss, seine vorübergehende Blindheit und die Führsorge, die ihm die 3 Blutsverwandten entgegengebracht hatten. Frank drehte sich auf die Seite und ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper unangenehm bemerkbar machten. Es tat ihm so ziemlich jeder Knochen im Leib weh. Fast im gleichen Augenblick, in dem er gestöhnt hatte, konnte er auch eine Berührung an seiner Schulter fühlen. "Frank? Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Cash, der besorgt auf Sterblichen herab sah. "Ganz gut Cash. Außer, dass mir so ziemlich alles weh tut." "Du hast in der letzten Nacht auch ziemlich was einstecken müssen." Gab Cash grinsend zurück. "Kannst du wieder normal sehen?" erkundigte sich der Gangral Primogen. "Ja, kein Problem. Daedalus Mittelchen scheint geholfen zu haben." Darüber musste Cash lachen. Er hatte diese Mittelchen ja schon zur genüge kennen gelernt. 


End file.
